Hero
by spongebob9867
Summary: And they say that a hero can save us im nto going to stand here and wait. i hold on the the wings of and eagle and watch as they all fly away
1. Chapter 1

Hero

By Annabel Halls

Dedicated to Charlie for being the bestest friend and helping me with this story. Also to Beck for helping me with some ideas to make the story really juicy!

Thanks Beck and Charlie

Hero Chad Kroger

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

(this is part of a song not the full thing)

**Chapter 1- Ice Breaker**

"Hurry Up!" Chad yell to me from the bottom of the stairs of our brand new house that we had just moved into a week ago. I'm Michelle, Girl friend of a year a half to Chad Kroger.

"I'm coming! Give me a sec!" I yelled back from the bathroom.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" He yelled back.

"Jesus Christ" I mumbled while I was putting on my mascara. "Ok I'm coming!"

"Thankyou and about time" he said sitting on the bottom star of the stair case.

"I heard that" I said ruffling his hair. He just smirked back.

"Ready?" I asked giving him a sweet and innocent smile.

"I have been for the last 25 minutes, but I have to say it was worth the wait" he said to me standing up and looking at me right in the eye.

I was a few steps higher than he was so I was only just taller than him. I'm not the tallest person in the world but hey good thing come in small packages.

I started contemplating weather I should go down the stars or not when he started talking to me I didn't get what he was saying because I wasn't focused.

"What?" I said when I regained my focus on him.

"I said, you have some smudged lip gloss"

"Oh where?" I said taking my hand up to my face.

"Here ill get it for you" he said leaning up to kiss me for the supposedly 'smudged lip gloss'. But hey I wasn't complaining any kiss is a good kiss if it was from Chad.

The Kiss grew deeper and deeper and more passionate. I had my hars around Chad's neck while he had his arms around my waist. All of a sudden he picked me up turned around and put me down at the bottom of the stairs. I broke the kiss and looked at him and smirked. HE smirked back.

"Lets go" He said going down the last step and putting an arm around my waist leading me out the door.

"Bloody hell I can't do this" I said after I stacked it about 3 time on the Ice even though we had only been out in the ice skating rink for about 10 minutes. Just after I had said that I had stacked it.

"Practice make perfect" he said as he helped me up. "Come out into the middle"

"What the hell no I can't get all the way out there I can't even get 3 meters away from the door"

"Here ill help you" he said putting both hands on my wais from behind and started guiding me to the centre of the rink. I was so relieved that I didn't fall over. He let go of me and skated around to face me. He grabbed both of my hands and held them and smiled at me.

"What are looking at me like that for is kind of freaking me out?"

"What? Can't a girls beloved smile at her as every boy friend would do?"

"Yeh is just weird"

"Well it won't be weird for much longer because you going to see me smiling at you a whole lot more if you say yes to this question and hopefully we can still be together if you say no. But hopefully it is a yes because I love you so much" He said getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of his pocket " and I want to spend the rest of my life with you till death do we part, for richer or poorer, for sick ness and in health, I was wondering if you Michelle Nicole Oswald would take my hand in marrage" he said opening the box. I knew that this was coming as soon as I saw him get down on 1 knee.

A huge smile drew across my face and a tear of happiness slid down my face.

"YES!" I screamed I was so happy. "Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, I love you so much, oh my god I can believe this is happening" I put a hand over my mouth and started to cry.

Chad stood up and put his arms around me. I was crying so much but I wasn't sad I was happy. I pulled away and smiled at him. I was so happy. I pulled the collar of his shirt lightly , I pulled him close enough to me to kiss him.

I kissed him deeply and passionately, he returned the kiss more passionate that before. I had noticed that every one around us had stopped skating and was clapping for us. We pulled away and smiled. I hugged him again. but before I knew it we where on the floor of the ice skating rink laughing.

We got back up and skated around for a bit I still kept stacking it but not as much as before.

I felt so happy, I just felt I could jump but I didn't want to because I knew that I would fall over and do some serious damage. I was so happy I was getting married to some one that I truly loved and cared about it wasn't because he was famous it was because I actually loved him. The day that we met I will never forget, the day the he proposed I will never forget and the day that we get married I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Melt Down**

"_Oh my god I don't think that I have ever been so sore in my whole entire life." _I thought wen I woke up the next morning after ice skating. I groaned.

"You right there beautiful?" Chad said rolling over to look at me.

"No I don't think I have ever been so sore in my whole entire life" I said in a painful voice.

"Awww baby" he said snuggling up to me.

"Whats the time? I Can roll over if I do I swear I will die of pain"

"Oh painful one it is 10 past 8" he laughed. I tried to wack him but it hurt to move my arms.

"Must. Attempt. To. Get. Out. Of. Bed" I said bit by bit with time I sat up. I was finally sitting and it didn't hut much. Just the moving part.

Chad sat up and moved to sit behind me and started to rub my shoulders. It was absolute bliss I was in heaven. I never knew that eh was good at giving massages. Then he stoped.

"What you cant stop" I demanded

"Watch me" he laughed and put his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"While we aren't on topic when are we gonna get married?"

"Tomorrow"

"What no that's to soon"

" Fine then Friday"

"What but tomorrow is Friday. What about September?"

"But that to far away"

"its only 3 months away"

"But I want to marry you now"

"Well sorry honey your just going to have to wait" I said patting his cheek

"Argh fine" he groaned. He started fake crying and pretending to blow his nose in my hair.

"Ewww, Chad, that is disgusting" I laughed. He started laughing. He got up and stood on the bed then jumped off.

"Chad what the hell are you doing?"

"I am planning to tackle you until u surrender to letting me marry you, the love of my life, sooner than 3 months away."

"You can't tackle me I'm a lady" I said quickly getting out of bed before he jumped on me.

He quickly scrambled out of bed and caught me just before I got out of the door.

I screamed. He picked me up and through me on the bed.

"Chad you horrible man!!!" I yelled. He jumped on me

"Argh" I said.

"well you are gonna have to get used to that if you are gonna spend the rest of your life with me." He started tickling me, all I could do was laugh. I tried to push him off but I just didn't work. Then out of the blue even tho he was still tickling me I kissed him. And it worked it stopped him from tickling me. He looked at me and then kissed me for longer. While he was still kissing me I pushed him off me and bolted for the door.

"Haha it worked!" I said running down stairs.

"Oh your gonna pay for that" he said running after me.

"Ok then heres a $10" I said handing him a ten dollar note. He laughed.

"Boy do I love you" he said picking me up.

"Chad put me down I have to get ready for work I have to be there in 30 minutes."

"Fine. Spoil sport" he said putting me down and smirking at me

---

I was on the way to work the road was really wet because it was raining last night.

"Stop right now thankyou very much I need somebody with a human…" I was singing but I never knew that the drunk driver on the side of the road would change my life forever. I slamed the breaks on byt the road was to slippery I couldn't swerve because I would hit the other cars on the other side of the road… then everything was black


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Bloody Beeping!**

Beep, beep, beep, beep

_What the fuck is that beeping. Is starting to really piss me off. _I thought to my self. _My back really hurts, so does my head. Ouch my ankle. What the hell is wrong with me? I must still be sore from ice skating. Oh crap I'm at work. Oh no! the boss is gonna fire me for sleeping on the job. _My I shot open. I wasn't at work. That was for sure.

The room was white. I looked at my arms there were all of these tubes attached. I looked to the right and I saw all of these computers and weird looking things. I looked to the other side and saw Chad asleep in a chair. I looked at the window. It had something weird printed on it . tinU eraC evisnetnI. All of this thinking made my heard hurt. I brought my hand out to my head and I felt something fabric like. I felt along the rest of my for head and there was more of it. It was a bandage!

All of a sudden things started coming back to me about what has been happening. I all remember was singing the spice girls and it was raining and then there was a truck coming from the wrong side of the road. I looked around with just my eyes. And that really hurt. I moved a bit but it really hurt.

"Owww" I started to cry it hurt so bad. I think that I started to cry a bit loud because Chad woke up.

"Michelle are you ok?"

"I hurt so much. What's going on?" I cried. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Chad lent down and kissed my tears away.

"Shhhh… you had a car accident. You will be ok. Don't worry it wasn't your fault. It was the truck drivers. He was drunk and was driving on the wrong side."

The thoughts started coming back to me. I was really scared. I hurt so much that all I could do was cry. Anything that I did hurt.

"Ill be bak in a second I have to go and get a nurse to tell her that you are awake. I love you babe so much" he said kissing me on the cheeks. All I could do was lie there in pain. Any thing that I did hurt.

Chad came back in a few seconds later.

"How are you feeling"

"Not good" I just managed to get out. "Can you please pass me a tissue"

"Yeh sure" he said grabbing a tissue. I slowley put it up to my mouth and I started coughing. It hurt so bad that I was in tears. I looked down into the tissue wen I finished to see blood on the tissue.

"Chad get a nurse" I said panicking

"What why?"

"Just get one ok please" I said he got up and pressed the nurse button. A doctor came in instead.

"What seems to be the problem" eh said checking all of the tubes in my arms. I showed him the tissue. Chad saw what was on there and freaked out.

"Doctor is she going to be ok?". The doctor looked about shocked.

"Michelle can you please sit up for me" I tried to sit up and it just to much. I started crying I was in so much. The doctor put the stethoscope up to my back.

"Take a bring breath in. And out again" he said listing to my breathing. I started coughing again. Chad grabbed another tissue and put it up to my mouth. This time there was more blood than before.

"Ok we are going to have to do some x-rays. So see what is in her lungs." After about 20 minutes some doctors came in an wheeled my bed out and some of the michenes out of the room and to the x-ray room .they took about 3 x-rays and took me back to my room.

An hour later I found out that I had fluid in my lungs that needed to be taken out as soon as possible.

5 hours later the operation was finished and I was back in intensive care fast asleep.

14 days later I was sent home. It was good to be back home. The doctor suggested that I stay at home for a little bit longer. Roughly 2 weeks. Or until I was ready to go back to work.

We got home and I hobbled up the stairs on my crutches. It was hard but I made it. I didn't hurt any more. I still have 12 stiches in my head, and a cast on my ankle. Chad helped me get things that I needed. And every thing.

As soon as we got inside I went up the stairs and went to our room and lay down on the bed. Chad soon came in after putting some of the clothes in to the washing machine. He laid down next to me.

"Im so glad that you are ok" he said running his fingers through my hair.

"thank you for staying with me"

"Of course I would stay with you. I wouldn't leave you for a moment. I don't know what I would have done with you. I love you so much that I would die with you if you died."

"And I would do the same. I love you so much" I said kissing him. He kissed back.

Later on Chad got out a few movies from the store down the road. He left me at home. He also brought back some Chinese. He brought it up stairs so our room and we watched Starsky and hutch while we were eating. After dinner chad and I snuggled up together on the bed and watcher both our favourite movie. When a stranger calls. At time I got really scared he comforted me. About 45 minutes left of the movie I fell asleep. I woke up again when chad had gotten up to turn the movie off but I didn't know where he had gone. I couldn't see because it was dark.

"Chad were did you go?"

"Its ok babe im here just turning off the movie ill be there in a second"

"Ok. I just didn't know where you had went because it is dark. Its kinda freaking me out from watching that movie"

"Its ok babe I'm just about to get into bed." I felt him getting back in to bed. He pulled me closer to him. I noticed that he had no shirt on and that he had taken it off while he was turning off the movie.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Because I'm with you yes" I replied.

"I have always been happy when im with you" he said kissing me. We snuggled up together. And talked for abit.

"I have a concert in 3 weeks" he said

"I know and I have passes so I can get back stage."

"I would have let you back stage if you had a pass or not"

"Yay. I love going back stage"

"yeh its pretty awesome back there"

"Im tired" I said yawning

"Then go to sleep you have had a pretty big few days."

"Yeh. Good night. I love you"

"Night. I love you too"

soon after I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
